


The Other

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, I hope this story gets it out of my system, I was listening to a song called "The Other" on repeat, I wrote it in a day, M/M, This is pure shit btw, it's a good song though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Stan has to make a choice between staying in a comfortable relationship or going for a new love.





	The Other

The Other

***

“Is that a terrible thing to say?” Stan asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “The fact that I asked tells me it is.”

“Calm your tits.” Kyle placed a comforting hand on Stan's shoulder. “It sounds fine. You may want to lose the sappy music as you give her your well practiced speech.”

Stan let out a small chuckle. “That was more for you, to get you into a sad mood.”

Kyle smiled and shook his head. “So, you going to do it today then?”

“I don't know dude. Like I-”

“Stop. Dude. You seriously just gave me your speech about how nothing’s quite wrong, but it doesn’t feel right. You already have your mind made up.”

Stan let out a huff of air. Kyle was right. He knew what he had to do, it was just difficult. Stan pulled Kyle onto a hug. The two were quiet.

“Thanks dude.” Stan said pulling out of the hug. “For everything. I'll be back later.”

“Sure.” Stan could hear the eye roll in his friend’s voice. 

The drive to Wendy's place wasn't long enough for Stan. He sat in his car staring at the white brick house her, Bebe, and Heidi were renting. All of their cars were parked out front. He didn't want to do this in front of her roommates. He knew if they suspected anything, they would eavesdrop outside her door. He had even caught them in Bebe’s room with glasses against the wall, trying to hear what they were saying.

He just needed to act normal.

Stan took a deep breath before exiting his car. He stood on the doorstep a good solid minute before knocking. He had never been so relieved in his life than when Wendy answered the door. 

“Oh, hey Stan.” Simply by her tone, Stan knew what kind of mood she was in. “You didn't say you were coming by.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Stan stared into Wendy's eyes. He really did love her once. “I need to talk to you.”

“Oh.” The sudden drop in her voice told Stan, he already fucked up. “Sure. Talk.”

Stan peaked around the corner and saw more than just Bebe and Heidi staring back. “Somewhere more private.”

Wendy studied Stan for a moment before inviting him in and to her room. Stan closed the door and stood facing his girlfriend. She was gorgeous, strong, smart. He knew she would be fine, but his brain kept telling him this was a bad idea. His heart though, knew differently. 

“What do you need to talk about?”

“Us.”

“Obviously.”

Stan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “This isn't easy. Look, I loved you. I really did. And even now some of that love still lingers, but it's more like a comfortable known-”

“Just say you're in love with Kyle.”

“What?” Stan was thrown off. He wasn't expecting Wendy to blurt such a thing out.

“Stan, I'm not stupid. I know that you're in love with your best friend. It's so obvious.”

“It's not Kyle. Yes, I'm in love with someone else. I really wish this could have worked but, my heart isn't into it. I still want to be friends.”

Wendy narrowed her eyes at Stan. “The hell do you mean you're not in love with Kyle.”

Stan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had prepared for every scenario that could come to mind. He hadn't expected her to argue about being in love with Kyle.

“This isn't about Kyle. Yes, he is my best friend but I'm not in love with him. Besides, if you paid attention, you'd know he's kinda ace.”

“And? Doesn't mean you can't be in love with him.”

“I wouldn't break up with the girl I was planning on getting married to for someone who would never feel the same.”

“So you're breaking up with me for someone you already know likes you.”

“No. Actually I have no idea if they do or not. I'm breaking up with you over the hope that someone else is better for me. The hope that you will find someone better than me for you, who loves you the way I once did.”

Wendy shocked Stan by hugging him before she began crying into his shirt. He pet her hair like he always did to help comfort her.

“Why do you have to be such a gentleman about this. You're an asshole Stan.”

Stan smiled as he kissed the top of her head. A few tears he was trying to hold back, escaped. “I can walk out and try it again.”

Wendy pulled back and wiped her eyes. “Don’t bother. I’m over it. Besides, I’ll just use the girls’ pity to get free drinks at the bar tonight.”

Stan let out a little snort of laughter. “How well will that work?”

Wendy shrugged. “Works really well for Bebe. Hey, Stan.” Wendy leaned in and gave Stan one last kiss. “I hope it works out for you.”

Stan’s heart ached for Wendy. She was really sweet and supportive at times. “Thanks.”

“Now, kind of sulk out of here. I’m going to let out a scream when you’re part way to the door. Just keep walking.” Wendy was already tearing up again.

Stan kissed her forehead before following her instructions. When she let out a blood curdling scream, it took every effort Stan had to no turn back. Instead all of the girls in the living room rushed to Wendy’s room. Stan was barely in his car before his phone started exploding with messages. Instead of looking, he let himself cry silently for a moment. Breaking up with Wendy was easier than he thought, but yet just as difficult as he imagined. The ache in his chest wasn’t because he was heart broken. He and Wendy had been together, off and on again for the past 13 years. Now he wouldn’t have that relationship.

But he had something new to look forward to.

Stan calmed himself down a bit before starting his drive to the other person’s house. He knew it was in bad taste to break up with someone then immediately ask another out, but he had to do this before he lost his nerve again.

He pulled up to the basic tan apartment building. He breathed a sigh of relief that Cartman wasn’t home. He really didn’t want to have to deal with his ass. Stan walked up the stairs and knocked before he had a chance to think over what he was doing. 

Familiar blue eyes stared into his own. Stan was left speechless as a smile spread across his friend’s face. The blonde hair had been pulled back into a loose bun. He was just as beautiful as ever.

“Hey Stan, get in here!” Kenny’s cheery voice was like music to Stan’s ears.

He entered the roomy apartment. It smelled of weed and stale beer, but under that was a hint of what Stan knew as Kenny. His heart rate picked up when he caught a whiff of Kenny’s cheap cologne. He’s harbored this stupid crush since he was fifteen, yet, Kenny still had this amazing effect on him.

“What brings you around? I mean, I know you broke it off with Wendy. Bebe text me asking what the fuck your problem was. I told her I didn’t know. So is it Kyle?”

“What the fuck? Why does everyone think I’m in love with Kyle?”

Kenny smiled. “Dude, where do I start? I know you both fooled around together in high school. You two are always together. You once convinced the whole town to buy new cars just so his dad would move back-”

“Okay. I get it. But I don’t love Kyle. We are just best friends.”

“Right.” Kenny went into the kitchen. “You want something to drink?”

Stan thought about it. While a beer would help calm his nerves, he didn’t want to feel like he needed to stick around if he was rejected. “No thanks, dude.”

“So,” Kenny reappeared and motioned for Stan to follow him into the living room. “Who is it, if not your ace best friend.”

“My pan best friend.”

Kenny gave Stan a confused look as went to sit on the loveseat. “Cartman isn’t pan.”

“Jesus fuck, dude. You. It’s you.”

Stan could see clearly the gears click into place in Kenny’s head. “Fuck off.”

“What?”

Kenny suddenly became angry. Stan was taken back by the sudden change in emotions. “You heard me. That’s not fucking funny Stan.”

“I’m not joking.”

“Right. You expect me to believe you broke up with  _ Wendy _ for  _ me _ .”

Stan was dumbstruck. He wasn’t sure why Kenny was angry at him. “Yes. Because I did. You can ask Kyle. He is literally the only other person who knows I’ve had a huge ass crush on you for years. Your stupid face is always there, almost haunting me. Your gorgeous smile makes my day like 1000 times better. I enjoy literally everything about you. Even your stupid way of flirting that’s cheesy and cute at the same time.”

Kenny’s face was unreadable to Stan. He had never seen Kenny’s face as such a blank slate. Stan started thinking this was a bad idea. He should just go home and accept his loss on both fronts.

“Cool, I’m just gonna-”

Stan stopped mid sentence when Kenny stood up. The blonde walked right into his personal space, grabbed his face, and planted his lips on Stan’s. Stan’s brain shut off and his body took over. He tilted his head back a bit to receive his kiss properly. Kenny’s lips moved rhythmically with his own and when he felt the blonde’s tongue touch his own, he melted into the man. He wrapped his arms around Kenny’s waist and pulled him close, wanting to fully merge with his lithe form. Kenny slowed the kiss down before pulling away to rest his forehead against Stan’s.

“Okay. Not a joke.”

“Why would I joke?” Stan panted. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He was sure Kenny could feel it.

“Because sometimes, you guys are twisted assholes. Kyle’s known for a few years I liked you.”

Stan thought about what Kenny was saying. Kyle knew.  _ Kyle knew. _ He knew Stan liked Kenny. He knew Stan was planning on breaking up with Wendy. He knew Kenny liked Stan. He knew Stan had nothing to worry about.

Stan let out a laugh. He was so relieved, it was the only thing he could do. Kenny smiled and kissed Stan again, effectively ending his laughing fit. 

“What now?”

“Well,” Kenny’s smile turned wicked. “Cartman is gone for the next few days, so, whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my garbage! I hope you enjoyed it. If not, I know a guy in a back ally who can remove parts of your memory with nothing but a laser gun. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
